


bucky's shrine

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo Round 4: The Kink-ening [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Worship, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, bucky takes his cock worship very seriously, penis shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Bucky said he wanted to try something new and the results are interesting to say the least...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinky MCU Bingo Round 4: The Kink-ening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	bucky's shrine

**Author's Note:**

> Square number two is done! Behold my take on "cock worship"


End file.
